What You See Is What You Get - Spideypool
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: After getting hit with an unknown beam during a fight with Mysterio, Peter can't see Wade's scars.


His head was pounding. He couldn't remember what happened. One moment he and Deadpool were fighting with Mysterio, the next one he was hit with a white beam that turned everything black. When he opened his eyes, he saw Wade's mask-clad face hovering over his, lips moving under the material, but no voice coming out. Yes, he was much more attractive with the sound turned off.

Peter wanted to sleep. Deadpool was upset and frustrated, judging by the scowl, and it made Peter smile. He wondered what he was saying.

"You must be so out of it, man… I think you've never smiled in my general direction… How can I help, Spidey, give me something. Is it shock? Is it a brain aneurysm?" Peter considered pretending he still couldn't hear him, but Wade chose that exact moment to take off his mask in one swift motion. "Boo!"

Peter blinked. "Wow, you're pretty." What?

"What? First your ears now your eyes? That guys must have hit you in the head real hard. The last time I heard you and pretty in the same sentence was on my prom night. I said it to myself. I had a really nice dress. It was lavender if my memory serves me right. Then I won the prom queen title and they spilled a bucket of pig blood on me."

"That's Carrie."

"Ha, it speaks!" Wade grabbed Peter's elbow and pulled gently. "Up you go. I'd ask if you can stand but I don't care, we gotta bail. I'll carry you if I have to. You prefer bride or firefighter?"

Peter groaned and let Wade help him to his feet. His knees gave out under him and he fell face-first into Wade's chest. "Ugh, what are you made of, stone? Jesus Christ." He looked up into Deadpool's face and a gasp escaped him. Seriously, Wade Wilson was unfairly beautiful. "I feel cheated. And high. But mostly cheated. You said you were ugly. _Everyone_said you were ugly. And you're, like, blinding me here with- with pretty."

Wade looked at him carefully, humming softly. "You're being serious with this, aren't you? With the whole adorkably honest after being knocked out thing. You actually don't see the-"

"The what? The cheekbones? The nose? The jawline? Your face _upsets_ me. It's upsettingly pretty. Please, make me stop talking."

Deadpool chuckled and put his mask back on. "Wouldn't want to upset you," he said with a wink and put Peter's arm around his shoulders. "Let's get you out of here, spiderminx. I'm gonna drop you off in some dark alley and hope you won't die there. How does that sound? You give me a call tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't have your number."

"Would you like to have it?"

"Yes. But please don't drop me off in a dark alley."

"Well, I can't take you to your place, can I? No, shush, I know you would tell me your address now but I also know you would regret it tomorrow very, very much."

Peter giggled. "That's surprisingly gentlemanly of you."

"Well, yeah, I have my moments," Wade sighed and draped Peter over his back with a grunt. "I'll take you to mine. If you decide to kill me for it in the morning then, well, I heal."

Peter hummed sleepily and nodded.

He woke up in a smelly bed with something akin to a hangover. It took him a while to gather his thought but he eventually remembered what happened last night and where he was now. He checked if his mask was still in place. It was. He called Wade, who slammed the door open so quickly that he must have been waiting right next to it for at least a while. Peter looked at him. His mask was lifted so it left his chin and lips uncovered. He was chewing on something, a taco, judging by the smell.

"Sup, Spidey? You hungry? Don't worry, I didn't peek under your mask or anything. I'd hate to break your trust, Peter." He cursed. "Sorry. I'm a liar. I did peek. I had to. I'm an asshole. If it makes you feel better, the complete lack of surprise I experienced upon seeing your face must mean I already knew your identity deep down, subconsciously, and I haven't spilled yet, so why should now be any different?"

Deadpool was talking so much so fast Peter couldn't get a word in. He gave up and took of his mask. No one would believe him anyway. He looked at Wade expectantly, motioning to his face. Wade shook his head violently.

"Dude, no, there's nothing worse than throwing up on an empty stomach. It feels like dying. You don't wanna see-" He cut himself off seeing Peter's confused expression. "Right, I forgot. You didn't see them last night. How would you describe my chin?"

Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Covered in sauce, what does it even matter? I didn't see what?"

Wade's lips split with a grin and he took off his mask. He didn't wipe his chin though. "Never mind. So, do you still think I'm pretty? You were very generous with compliments yesterday."

Peter blushed as Wade wiggled his eyebrows. He couldn't meet his eyes and he felt massively awkward. Peter's record with seducing attractive people wasn't too impressive. Wait, what? Seducing? He wasn't planning on seducing Deadpool, was he? That would be just stupid. And dangerous.

"What's the matter, baby boy?"

Something in Peter's stomach twisted at Wade's tone. He swallowed and watched Wade sit on the edge of the bed with the corner of his eye. It really was unfair how actually beautiful Deadpool was. Peter didn't understand anything anymore; were people completely blind? Was Wade? Or did he just like messing with people so much. He was, after all, a crazy mercenary, and a plain asshole. It would make sense for him to lie about his looks to improve his reputation in his field of work. Speaking of scheming… "What about Mysterio?"

"Nothing. Everything's taken care of."

"Oh well, in that case. Am I doing the sarcasm thing right? He hit me with something. I remember a white beam."

"Then maybe you should go to hospital and check your head," Wade suggested. "Or I could check it right now. I have lots of experience with head trauma. Ready? How many fingers am I holding up? What's two plus seventeen? Who's your least favorite villain? Do you think I'm a nice person?"

"No, I think you're a douchebag and that you're lying to me. Again."

Wade looked relieved as he smiled. "You're gonna be alright. But look out for extra limbs, maybe. And one more question. Do you still want my number?"

Peter spluttered indignantly and leaped out of bed. "No! Are you out of your mind?"

"Aw, come on, you said I was pretty!"

"So's Donna Diego, but that doesn't mean I want _her_ number!" Peter pulled on his mask and opened the window. "I'm going home. Thanks for… you know. Everything. Don't close the window, the room needs airing. Bye."

So Peter started fucking Deadpool within a week of their last meeting. This was a thing that happened. To Peter. Of all people. And he _loved_ it. He was pretty sure Wade loved it too. As for everyone else… they hated it. They kept trying to convince Peter to stop. But why would he? Just because Wade was a bit unpredictable? A tiny bit insane? Slightly dangerous? Oh, alright, Peter _knew_ it was a bad idea.

Deadpool was a walking time bomb, a threat with capital T, a liability. But Peter _liked_ him. Once you ignored the most obvious flaws, he was funny, and caring, and _amazing in the sack._ He wasn't hard on the eye, either. And he was absolutely crazy about Peter. No one had ever make him feel like that – adored, wanted, needed. For Peter, the pros outnumbered the cons. They were good together.

Especially that Wade really tried to behave himself since they hooked up. He was still awful and obnoxious most of the time, but he was also fun and exciting. He was… thrilling. Maybe Peter wasn't just ignoring the danger surrounding Wade. Maybe he was drawn to it. Or maybe it was the contrast between Wade's dark and soft side that was so alluring. Either way, it really wasn't that hard to like him. Once you got to know Wade, that is. Like,_truly_ got to know him.

"I just don't get it man," Sam mumbled into his hot-dog. "I mean. What do you seen in him? I mean, fine he can crack some lame jokes, I can see why that would appeal to you. But he's dangerous. He's literally mentally insane, Web-Head. Do you realize that?"

Peter rolled his eyes. That was the ninth time since Peter got together with Wade. Ninth time in _three weeks_. From Sam _alone_. Nova was relentless when it came to making him "see the light." Peter didn't even grace him with a response. He couldn't make Sam understand because Sam didn't _want_ to understand. Peter didn't blame him. It was difficult to force yourself to see past the superficial and obvious. It was an effort. And currently only Peter had the incentive to make that effort. It was blowjobs. He couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Peter, I'm serious!" Nova cried in outrage. "What if he kills you? He could totally do that! He's unpredictable _and_ uncontrollable!"

Peter snorted. "You're just jealous because I have super-hot fuck buddy who's not boring and you don't," he answered with a shrug. He didn't want to argue, best policy was ignore all the hard core accusations and to keep the conversation light and humorous.

But Something in Sam's shocked and horrified expression told Peter that he was missing something. "Super-hot? Peter, are you fucking blind? He's hideous!"

Peter gaped. "Wh- Fuck you! Your _momma_ is fucking hideous!" He paused and looked at Sam, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Your mom is alive, right? I would feel really bad if she wasn't."

"Yeah, she's alive."

"Oh, good. Then, fuck you! You don't know him like I do and you have no right-"

"Peter, would you listen to yourself?! It's like you're not even thinking! Like you're not yourself. Maybe he hypnotized you or something?"

Peter laughed. He had enough. "Believe me, if he hypnotized me I wouldn't have webbed him to the toilet for not flushing. I wouldn't have kicked him out for leaving a complete mess at my place. I wouldn't have made him grovel before an old lady on the street for scaring the shit out of her just for kicks. I wouldn't have spent a whole night crying because I knew he went to _kill someone for money!_ I'm not _blind_, Sam. I know he's not perfect. But I also know he can be a better person and he deserves a chance. So kindly fuck off and stay out of my relationship."

Peter got up and gathered his things. He didn't even look at Sam as he started to leave.

"Relationship?!" Nova called out after him. "I thought it was just sex!"

Peter didn't turn around as he flipped him off.

Peter though they were alright, he really did. They _were_ for another month or so. But then Wade started to… push him away. He started lying again. Didn't come over as much. Looked at Peter with this- this pain in his eyes. After two weeks of that, Peter could feel it was over.

What Wade carried inside him was self-loathing and horrible memories. Shadows haunted him no matter how deeply he buried himself in Peter's arms. Peter thought he would be able to help. Apparently he wasn't good enough to be Wade's savior.

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" Peter asked, linking their fingers. They were lying on the couch, dozing off. He wasn't sure why he asked. Maybe he wanted to finally put it behind himself.

"It's better this way."

Peter lifted his head off Wade's chest and looked at him. "But why?"

"Because I fell in love with you," Wade muttered pushing Peter off himself and getting up.

"But I love you too!" Peter shouted impulsively. Wade's shoulders stiffened but he didn't turn around to look at him. He just kept methodically gathering his things and throwing them into a bag. His hands were visibly shaking. Peter cleared his throat. "Okay? Wade, did you hear me? I love you. I need you to stay. Because I love you."

Wade still wouldn't look at him. He put the bag on his shoulder and took the doorknob in his hand. "And I need to leave because I love you."

"I don't understand."

"I know. Take care, baby boy."

Peter stared at the closed door and he couldn't move. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks; he didn't bother to wipe them off. He grabbed his mask and stormed off after Wade. He wasn't hard to find if you knew what to look for. Peter could do this. He could stop him, make him come back, fix it. He knew he could.

Peter was so focused on finding Wade it almost took him by surprise when he finally did. He was crowding someone against a wall, pointing a gun at their heart. Peter got as close as he could to hear them without giving away his presence – Wade was with Mysterio.

"I'm nothing like Spider-Man. I don't care if you live or die. So I'm gonna ask one last time._Fix him._"

"I told you, I _can't!_ It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him! The device was supposed to create a powerful but short-lived illusion, a couple of weeks tops, but it was in the_experimental_ phase! It's been, what? Ten, eleven weeks? It's way too long. If it hadn't worn off on its own by now, I can't do _anything!_"

Wade slammed his hand against the wall right next to Mysterio's head. "You wanna run it by me again? I've been coming to you for weeks now, every damn time it was 'soon' or 'a few more days' and suddenly now it's 'never'?"

"I- I admit that I might have been stalling, but-"

"You're a dead man."

Mysterio shrieked as Peter suddenly landed next to them and forcefully separated them. "Wade, stop. Now. Let him go." He looked at Mysterio. "You. Give me the device. Now, fuck off before I let him have his way with you."

Peter and Wade were silent long after the villain ran off. Peter played with the device absentmindedly. Wade suddenly grabbed it from his hands, dropping it on the floor, and emptied the entire magazine on it. Then he took off his mask and looked at Peter defiantly.

"Did it work?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "Can you finally see me?"

"I could always see you."

"No, not like that. I don't mean the ugly on the inside. I mean the ugly on the outside. You couldn't see it. You didn't see the scars. You don't see them right now, do you?"

"I see them. I started to see them after six weeks or so."

Wade was speechless for the first time since they met; Peter couldn't help but smirk. "You're lying. I don't believe you. You didn't. You couldn't. You didn't freak out. You didn't change. _Nothing_ changed. Not the way you looked at me, not the way you touched me. Nothing."

Peter only shrugged, taking off his mask. "It didn't matter to me. It might have been your face I liked but it wasn't your face I fell in love with." He lowered his head, suddenly embarrassed. He did just admit it took him a little over a month to fall head over heels with Deadpool – it was a pretty good reason to be embarrassed.

"But you didn't say anything," Wade whispered in disbelief, slumping down against the wall next to Peter.

"Well, to be fair, you didn't do anything about it either for nearly two months," Peter muttered, playfully pushing Wade's shoulder with his.

"I had a pretty damn good reason! I thought you'd never look at me twice if you knew what I looked like! But I wanted to leave! I wanted to fix it! I couldn't lie to you anymore! I_couldn't_! I love you, okay?"

Wade was still panting and fighting off tears when Peter took his face into his hands. "Good. I love you too."

Wade closed his eyes and let out a broken sob. "I'm sorry. I messed up so bad."

"It's okay," Peter said, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and pulling his face to his chest. "Just… don't leave. We can deal with it."

Wade shook his head and Peter placed a kiss on the top of his head. Wade looked up at him and Peter wiped his cheeks with a small smile. He kissed his forehead then, and Wade let out a heavy sigh. The kisses that Peter peppered Wade's entire face with were chaste until he finally reached his mouth.

"I have snot on my lips," Wade mumbled into the kiss. His fingers were painfully digging into Peter's collarbone.

Peter pulled away and looked Wade in the eye, rubbing his temples with his thumbs soothingly. "I don't care. I don't care how ugly you think you are, inside or out. I want your ugliness. I want your everything. All your flaws and imperfections. All your fears and insecurities. All of you. I will take it and I will love it, until you learn to love it too."

Wade hid his face into Peter's chest again and nodded, smearing hot tears over Peter's costume.


End file.
